wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Splish Splash Big Red Boat/Transcript
(The video starts with a bubble background. The title "Splish Splash Big Red Boat comes on. The Wiggles are seen with each of their names while holding each instrument. Water splashes transition Shot transitions to the Wiggles on the Big Red Boat.) Greg: Hi. (with others) We're the Wiggles. (himself) ''I'm Greg. '''Murray': I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony And I'm Anthony. And we're going for a ride in our Big Red Boat. You can come along with us too. (Waves crashing transition) (Song: Big Red Boat: The Wiggles are in the Big Red Boat while Murray plays the guitar.) 'Greg: '(singing) Big Red Boat stay afloat Cruising the ocean blue. (other Wiggles singing) Big Red Boat stay afloat Crusing around the world bringing fun to you. We're a boat full of friends. (other Wiggles singing) How many friends? 1, 2, 3 and 4. We're a boat full of friends. (other Wiggles singing) How many friends? 1, 2, 3 and 4. (Repeat twice until...) 'Anthony : '(singing) The boat is red, the sea is blue. (Fish transition) 'Anthony: '(holds a book) Dorothy The Dinosaur is green and yellow. 'Dorothy: '(giggles) Hello, everybody! it’s great to see you! 'Anthony: '''Jeffery Wiggle is a sleepy fellow. '''Greg: '''1, 2, 3 (with Murray) Wake Up Jeff! (Jeff blubbers and wakes up) '''Anthony: '''Murray wears red, and plays his guitar. (Murray plays his Red Maton guitar) '''Anthony: '''Greg loves to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. '''Greg: '(singing) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are. 'Anthony: '''Everybody, say hello to our friend Wags. '''Wags: '''Ruff Ruff! G’day everyone! I’m Wags The Dog. Ruff! '''Anthony: '''Henry has 8 tentacles. He can carry 8 bags! '''Henry: '''Hello, everybody. Breebop! '''Anthony: '''Captain Feathersword sails his ship on the ocean. It goes round and round with an up and down motion. My name is Anthony and I wear blue. And I just want to say hello to you! Hello! (Bubbles transition) '''Murray: '''Everyone, we love to dress up. Do you like to dress up? Yeah, It’s great fun, isn’ it? We’re dressing up right now. I’ve got my red safety helmet. (taps red construction helmet) '''Jeff: '''And I have my wide brim sun hat. '''Anthony: '''I like that one, Jeff. And I got a wonderful, special captain’s hat! (chuckles) '''Greg: '''I’ve got my yellow tennis player’s visor. Anyone for tennis? '''Anthony: '(chuckles) Oh, Greg! (Waves crashing transition) (Song: Dressing Up: Greg plays acoustic guitar and wears sun glasses). 'Greg: '(singing) I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. 'Greg: '(singing) I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. 'Greg: '(singing) Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. 'Wiggles: '(singing) Ooh, I'm dressing up in style. 'Greg: '(singing) Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. 'Greg: '(singing) I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. 'Greg: '(singing) I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. (4 wiggly color transition) 'Anthony: '''Everybody, Let’s go and see.... '''Greg: '''The Mariachi Wiggles... '''Anthony: '''Sing songs in Spanish! Vamos a ver. '''Greg: '''A Los Mariachis Wiggles. '''Anthony: '''Cantar Canciones En Español. '''Greg: '''Anthony, What song are they singing today? '''Anthony: '''That wonderful song, the Fruit Salad song. '''Greg: '''Oh, Anthony, you mean Ensalada De Fruta. '''Anthony: '''Claro! (4 wiggly color transition) ''(Song: Ensalada De Fruta). 'Mariachi Wiggles: '(singing) Ensalada de fruta fresca Ensalada de fruta fresca Ensalada de fruta fresca !Que sabrosa, que sabrosa, que sabrosa es! Una esalad de fruta yo hare Es divertido y es sano ademas Tama la fruta que quieros comer Comer le fruta es un placer (Primer paso) Pelo los bananas (Segundo paso) Pon algunas uvas (En el tercero) Corta las manzanas Corta melones y ponios en el plato Y la hicimos ahora hay que comer Es tan sabroso que nada es mejor Dale a todos platos y cucharas La comermos pronto ya (Primer paso) Come las bananas (Segundo paso) Comete las uvas (Ene l tercero) Come las mazanas Nos comemos el melon y quda nada Ya tuvimos un buen plato de fruta La basurita a bote se ira Lavemos platos y cucharas tambien Pronto lo haremos todo otra vez Ensalada de fruta fresca Ensalada de fruta fresca Ensalada de fruta fresca !Que sabrosa, que sabrosa, que sabrosa es! Ensalada de fruta fresca Ensalada de fruta fresca Ensalada de fruta fresca !Que sabrosa, que sabrosa, que sabrosa es! Ensalada de fruta fresca Ensalada de fruta fresca Ensalada de fruta fresca !Que sabrosa, que sabrosa, que sabrosa es! Fruta fresca! (Spinning flowers transition) 'Anthony: '(holding blue acoustic guitar) Hello, everybody, welcome to the Wiggle house. Have you ever wondered what The Wiggles do in the daytime? Well, sometimes we do things together, And sometimes just like everybody, We like to do things by ourselves. Now today, Greg’s doing something wonderful by himself. Have a look at this! 'Greg: '(singing holding a book) I love reading, I love reading. Night and day, night and day. Action and adventure, action and adventure.... (stops singing) Oh! Hang on! This book’s given me a great idea! Hang on just 1 second. (Greg puts the book down and puts on a pilots helmet) Ah, yeah! (continues singing) Out to play, out to play. 'Anthony: '''Can you guess what Jeff loves to do best at the Wigglehouse? You’re right: He loves to sleep all the time! And right now, I think that’s what he’s getting ready to do. Have a look at this! '''Jeff: '(Jeff yawns while singing) I love sleeping, I love sleeping. All day long, all day long. I am getting sleepy, I am getting sleepy. Singing this song, singing this song. (Jeff yawns & he’s sleeping) 'Anthony: '''Well, Jeff love to sleep, and I love to eat. Fruity fruit salad you just can’t beat. Yeah! (Anthony holds a bowl of fruit salad while singing) I love eating, I love eating. All day long, all day long. Fruity fruity salad, fruity fruity salad... (Anthony eats fruit salad) Mmmmmm! (Lips smacking) You can’t go wrong, you can’t go wrong. Yeah, Yummy! When Murray plays guitar, and the sounds start to ring, you’ll Know why he’s called the guitar-playing king! '''Murray: '(playing his red acoustic guitar while singing) I love music, I love music. I play and sing, play and sing. When I play my guitar, when I play my guitar... (holing a crown and put on his head) I’m the king, I’m the king! (Water splashes transition) (Song: Get Ready To Wiggle). 'Greg: '(singing) Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) We've been ready for so long! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) When you wiggle, you can't go wrong! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggling will make you big and strong! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) C'mon, wiggle to this song, Wiggle to this song! Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your fingers high in the sky! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) C'mon, wiggle all ten toes! Wiggle all ten toes! Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. We can wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle at home without a care! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), wiggle along with me, wiggle along with me! Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Whoo! (Floating balloons transition) (Song: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.). 'Anthony: '''O.K., everyone, here's Dorothy! '''Greg: '(singing) Well, who's in the garden eating all our red, red roses? 'Kids: ' It's Dorothy! 'Dorothy: ' That's me. 'Greg: '(singing) She wears a floppy white hat and yellow spots galore 'Anthony: '''Nice spots, Dorothy. '''Dorothy: '''Thank you! '''Greg: '(singing) Well look at those big green paws. 'Kids: '''Wow! '''Greg: '(singing) She's a very friendly dinosaur. 'Kids: '''Ooohhhh.... '''Greg & Kids: '(singing) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur. 'Anthony: '''Talkin' bout. '''Greg & Kids: '(singing) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. she's my favorite dinosaur 'Dorothy: '''Ohh! '''Greg & Kids: '(singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! 'Anthony: '''Oh, I think Dorothy's doing some gardening, guys. '''Greg: '(singing) She's a really helpful dinosaur She works so hard in the garden 'Murray: '''She's got her mower, (with The Other Wiggles singing) She's mowing, she's mowing! '''Greg: '(singing) Yes, she pulls out all the weeds, plants more roses and she mows the lawn. 'Anthony: '''Vrm, vrm, vrm, vrmm! (with The Other Wiggles singing) She's mowing, she's mowing! '''Greg: '(singing) When the music starts, she dances on the floor. Yes, she's a really groovy dinosaur. 'Murray: '''Man, she's groovy! '''Kids: '''Ooohhhh.... '''Greg & Kids: '(singing) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur. 'Anthony: '''Talkin' 'bout. '''Greg & Kids: '(singing) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. she's my favorite dinosaur. 'Dorothy: '''Groovy! '''Greg & Kids: '(singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! 'Anthony: '''Come on, everyone, let's dance and sing with our friend Dorothy! '''Greg & Kids: '(singing) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur. 'Dorothy: '(giggles) 'Greg & Kids: '(singing) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. she's my favorite dinosaur. 'Dorothy: '(giggles) (Dorothy’s roses transition) 'Captain Feathersword: '''Hoo-Hoo! Ahoy there, me hearties! '''Pirate Crew: '(disappointed) Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. 'Captain Feathersword: '''Ohh, My friendly pirate crew doesn’t seem to be their normal, happy selves. Why the glum faces? '''Benny: '''Oh, Captain, mate, we’ve got no.... (head clinking) music! '''Captain Feathersword: '(taps his head) No.... (head clinking) music! Ohh, Why not? 'Benny: '''Ha! Maaate, Maaate.... Maaate, Maaate, Mate, Mate.... Uh, our radio, (boing) It’s broken! '''Captain Feathersword: '''Ohh, The pirate radio’s broken. Oh, how did that happen? '''Caterina: '''A wave came over the S.S. Feather sword and soaked the radio; Now it won’t work. (shrugs) '''Captain Feathersword: '''Ohh, Well, it can’t be fixed? '''Gallant George: '''I tried to fix it, Captain. Alas, it is no good. It will need a lot of new parts which we don’t have right now. '''Captain Feathersword: '''Ohh, Dear! Ohh! Maybe my magic pirate buttons can be our own version of the pirate radio! '''Pirate Crew: '''Captain’s Magic Buttons! '''Captain Feathersword: '''Hoo-Hoo! Now, what is it you’d like to hear first on the pirate magic radio, me hearties? '''Dapper Dave: '''I miss the opera, Captain. The beautiful, sweet sounds of opera. (sips some tea) '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh, well then, we’ll just push this button here and.... (pushes his button and then captain dressed up wearing an opera cape and using proper English accent) And now we’ll ear from the wonderful sounds of Paulo pianoforte. '''Dapper Dave: '''Ooh! Paulo pianoforte! I’m such a fan! (picks up glass) '''Captain Feathersword: '(singing) I am singing lovely opera! I am singing lovely opera! I am singing lovely opera! Lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely opera! (Pirate crew clapping) 'Dapper Dave: '''Bravo! bravo, Captain! (tearfully) That was truly.... truly moving. '''Captain Feathersword: '''Hoo-Hoo! my pleasure, Dave. Now what else would you like to hear on the pirate radio? '''Cool Clarky: '''Hey, Captain daddy-o, I Want to be jumpin’ like a cat on a hot tin roof with some wailing rockabilly. You dig? You dig? I said, You dig? Uh-huh! '''Captain Feathersword: '''Huh! '''Pirate Crew: '''Huh! (boing) '''Cool Clarky: '''I mean, I need to hear some good ol’ rock ‘n’ roll, daddy-o! '''Captain Feathersword: '''Ho-Ho-Ho! Oh, of course, me hearties. Well, I’ll just push this button and.... (pushes his button and then wears sunglasses and his microphone and using Elvis Presley accent) And now we’ll hear the hit of the week. It’s a solid hit. It’s a solid gold #1 hit. It’s hot, it’s hotter than hot; it’s hot, hot, hot! (singing) Hot potato, hot potato, Hot potato, hot potato, Hot potato, hot potato, Potato, Potato, potato, potato. Uh-huh! Yeah! (Pirate crew clapping) '''Cool Clarky: '''You rock, Captain! (with pirate crew) Uh-huh! (captain give a thumb up) '''Caterina: '''Captain, you and your magic buttons have done so well. Do you think you could help play my favorite country music singer, Becca Bluegrass? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Ho-Ho-Ho! I’ll see, Caterina. (pushes his button and then it doesn’t work) oh, the magic buttons aren’t working. Oh, Caterina, I’M sorry, but.... after all that rock ‘n’ roll singing and opera singing, I think the magic buttons need a little bit of a rest. Oh, unless we can get Becky Bluegrass here to pirate park, I can’t give you your country music. '''Anthony: '''Captain, is it true you need help transporting someone to tool ol’ pirate park? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh-Ho yes, Anthony! '''Pirate Crew: '''And Jeff! '''Captain Feathersword: '''We need to get Becky Bluegrass here so that she can sing some country music for Caterina and the crew. '''Jeff: '''Then it’s off to the big red boat to bring back Becky! (with Anthony) Ooroo! '''Captain Feathersword: '''Ooroo, Anthony! '''Pirate Crew: '''And Jeff! '''Captain Feathersword: '''Whoo-Wow! That’s amazing! Anthony.... '''Pirate Crew: '''And Jeff! '''Captain Feathersword: '''Just appeared out of nowhere and now they’ve gone to get Becky Bluegrass! (Anthony, Jeff and Becky Bluegrass are waving each other and driving the big red boat) '''Anthony: '(holding blue acoustic guitar) Captain, Sorry I was so late, Ha-Ha! Sorry it took so long, as well! Captain, there was a holdup at parramatta point just near good ol’ barramundi beach. 'Captain Feathersword: '''Whoo-Hoo-Hoo! And here’s Becky! '''Becky Bluegrass: '''G’day everyone! '''Pirate Crew: '''G’day Becky! '''Becky Bluegrass: '''It’s lovely to be here. I hope you’l all join in on this song. (Becky plays an acoustic guitar while singing) Everybody clap Everybody sing (la la la la la) Bow to your partner Then you turn around (Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Everybody clap Everybody sing (la la la la la) Bow to your partner Then you turn around (Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh '''Anthony: '''Everybody, Jeff’s fallen asleep. Are you ready to wake him up? 1, 2, 3 (with Pirate Crew, Captain and Becky) Wake Up Jeff! '''Jeff: '(Jeff blubbers and wakes up) Thanks for waking me up, Everyone! 'Becky Bluegrass: '''Give yourselves a big clap, pirate crew. You were great.... and so were you! (Pirate crew clapping) '''Caterina: '''Thanks, Becky. Thanks, Captain. What a great day! It was even more fun without Out pirate radio! Your magic buttons, Anthony.... (with pirate crew) And Jeff! Save the day! '''Lucia: '''What we do Without those magic buttons? (with pirate crew) Whoo-Hoo! ''(Song: Captain’s Magic Buttons). 'Wiggles: '(singing) Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. 'Captain Feathersword: '''Whoo ho! Here we go! Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. What's gonna happen when you push the first button? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Quack-a-doodle doo! What's gonna happen when you push the second button? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh oh oh oh oh ah ah ah ah ah oh. What's gonna happen when you push the third button? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Quaaaaack-a-doodle doo doo doo! What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Whoo ho! Let's hopscotch! Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. '''Captain Feathersword: '''Whoo ho, me hearties! Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. '''Captain Feathersword: '''Whoo ho! This is fun! What's gonna happen when you push the first button? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Quack-a-doodle doo! What's gonna happen when you push the second button? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Ah ah ah ah oh ah ah ah ah. What's gonna happen when you push the third button? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Quack-a-doodle, quack-a-doodle, quack-a-doodle! What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Whoo ho! I love hopscotch! Whoo hoo hoo! Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh, these buttons are great fun, me hearties! Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. '''Captain Feathersword: '''Whoo ho! What's gonna happen when you push the first button? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Quack-a-doodle doo... Oh, it didn't work. What's gonna happen when you push the second button? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Ohhhhhhh quaaaaaack! What's gonna happen when you push the third button? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Quack-a-doodle-doodle dooooo! Yeah! What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Whoo ho! Hopscotching! Whoo hoo! Oh ho. These are the best magic buttons I've ever had. Arr! (Feathersword transition) ''Coming Soon.) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts